Through heaven and hell
by Domenica'sFiction's
Summary: "Don't you think it's weird?" "What?" "That, when you feel down and when you think there's no better option that quitting, someone walks by and kind of saves your dreams? Saves your life?" - I got inspired by 'The Lucky One' and 'Dear John'. I try to update every Saturday. My main language isn't English, so sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. Enjoy !
1. Part 1

"Guys. Be careful. Keep your eyes open and guns ready. There can be men out there," Sergeant T. Borden spoke as they knelled down in the darkness of the building. "We don't wanna lose one of our men again." Ty was unsure of his decision, but there was no way back. It was dark, no sign of any lights. He had to go inside, and now. He took a small step towards the door and made a quick move to the right.  
"Are you okay there, Ty?" One of his men whispered to make sure. There were gunshots everywhere, moving into every direction. One minute felt like a life time. Ty putted most of his attention to his men, as if nothing else cared. He kept shooting, until it was quiet again.  
"Everyone okay?" No answer. "Guys?" He knew something was wrong. He turned around, eyes dropped on the floor. "Drake?" Ty knelled down and took Drake's shoulders. "Hang in there, bud. We'll get you outta here." Andrew, another marine, took Ty's shoulder an pulled him up. "He's gone, Ty."

Ty and all the others who survived were outside, thinking about what happened last night, and about what they're gonna do the next one. He was walking around, away from the group, but close enough to see them. He stared at the ground, but couldn't see anything. Some light shone in his eyes, making him kind of blind. He tried to figure from where the light came. He saw it under an old, abandoned truck. It was a box, reflecting the sun light. Ty knelled down and took it. After he opened it, he found a picture of a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes, right next to a white horse. He turned to picture. -Keep safe, daddy- he read. Ty put the picture in his pocket, it had to be someone's.

* * *

A few weeks passed by, and Ty was on his way home. _Home_. It sounded so good, to good actually. His sister was waiting for him, and so was his dog, Alex. He'd probably be the happiest with Ty's homecoming. He walked across the street, watching his dog, running into his direction. 'Hey boy!" Ty yelled and sat down in the middle of the street, dropped his bags on the ground and patted his good ol' friend. "Hey Alex! How've you been, buddy?" Ty stood back up and took his bags back up.  
"Ty!" A young woman ran in his arms and cried on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're home!"  
Ty hugged the woman back, making the bags fall on the ground again. "So am I, sis," he smiled.

Ty and Sandra were sitting at the table, catching up, laughing, crying... Sandra was so happy, she hadn't seen her brother for years. "So this was your last one?" Ty nodded. "No more wars?" Sandra wanted to make sure. "No more wars." Ty repeated. "But can you help me with something?" Sandra nodded.  
Ty took a photo, the photo he found in war. "Do you know this girl?" He handed the picture over to his sister.  
"Well, I know who she is, but I don't know her in person. Why? Where did you get this?"  
Ty took the photo back and sighed. "I found it after a night raid. So who's she?"  
"Amy Fleming, the miracle girl of Hudson. She lives there with her sister and grandfather on a ranch. She's a horse whisperer and lost both her parents. Her dad in a war, her mom in a car accident." Sandra explained. "Why?"  
"I have to find her."

* * *

"Come on, boy. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya." 22 year old Amy Fleming walked up to a beautiful palomino. His name was Joe. Amy, a girl with a special gift she got from her mother, tried to help a horse with a people problem. He was afraid of people. She walked up to the horse and stretched out her hand. No luck. The horse galloped to the other side of the pen.  
"He needs a break, Amy," Jack spoke, who was standing next to her, just to keep her safe. "And maybe you need one too. You've been up all morning doing chores, working with thus guy and -"  
"I know, grandpa!" Amy murmured. "We really need some help here." She threw the rope on the ground. "Some kind of stable hand." Jack opened the round pen and let Amy an himself out. "And I can't take a break. I promise Lou I'd help with dinner and Ross is coming over with his horse."  
Jack closed the gate and took Amy's arm. 'You should get some sleep. I'll help Lou and I'll settle Ross' horse." Meet Jack Bartlett, Amy and Lou's grandfather, a guy who was always concerned about them. Especially now. Their father died in a war a year ago, and their mom was killed in a car accident, just a few weeks ago.  
Amy nodded and made her way to the house. Maybe Jack was right. But she has been thinking about her mom, Marion, a lot. She was in that car accident too. She was there when her mom died. Amy woke up from her thoughts when she ran into Lou, who was standing on the porch.  
"Are you alright?" she asked and took a sip of her iced tea.  
Amy nodded and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at her sister and went inside.


	2. Part 2

"What do you mean, you have to find her?" Sandra sat down on the couch, staring at the picture. She still didn't know how and why Ty found it. She turned the picture. "Keep safe, daddy?" Sandra's eyes wandered to her brother's and sighed. "You're really confusing me."  
Ty sat down next to his sister and took the picture out of her hands. "I told you, I found it in war. I just found it like it was meant to be. That girl, Amy, she saved my life!" Ty kept staring at the picture.  
"But that doesn't mean you have to go away now and find her. I mean -"  
"You don't get it, Sandra. It says 'Keep safe, daddy', so her dad was in the same war as I was. The picture was in a box under a car. There were so many people, but _I_ found it." Ty explained once more before walking away. "I'm going to find her, Sandra. I have to."

* * *

Tears filled her eyes as Amy took a picture of her mom with a black horse. It's been a month now, but things were still weird. Amy still blamed herself for making her mother go to that horse they saved, Spartan. She still thought it was her fault she died.  
"Amy?" Lou knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"  
Amy put the photo back on her night table and covered her face with the blankets, pretending as if she was sleeping. She didn't want Lou to see the tears and the pain. She didn't feel like arguing with her now.  
Lou opened the door and looked at her sister. "Dinner's ready." Lou shook Amy's shoulder. "It's time for dinner."  
"I'll be right there." Amy replied.  
"No, now. Grandpa's waiting." Lou shook Amy's shoulder again.  
"Okay, Lou! I get it!" Amy sat up and uncovered herself from the blanket. "I heard you the first time."  
"Jeez Amy, what's up with you these days?" Lou took Amy's shoulders and stopped her from going to the kitchen. "Do you think I didn't notice yet? Just tell me what's going on."  
Amy tried to fight her sister's hands on her shoulders, but she was too weak for that. "Everything, Lou." Amy's voice broke as she continued. "I'm tired of everything. We have so much work to do here, chores, training horses, go shopping... I can't do this anymore. I just... I miss mom so much, Lou..." Amy couldn't go on. Her throat hurt, her eyes hurt, everything hurt.  
"Amy..." Lou caressed her sister's blonde hair. "We'll make it work, okay? I'll try to find a solution for chores or something. I'll make some ads for work and we're good, okay?"  
Amy nodded.  
"Grandpa's waiting at the table. Let's just go there and if he asks what's wrong, don't bother answering. I'll talk to him later, okay?"  
Amy nodded again. "Thanks, Lou. For everything."

* * *

Another two days had passed, and Amy was in the office at the barn. She was going through some pictures from her mom and dad. She got spooked when a man's voice yelled through the barn if there was anybody here. Amy was alone in the barn, and wasn't expecting someone. "I'm in here." Amy answered the man from the office. A shadow approached the door and a man appeared. "Hi." Amy said quiet.  
"Hey." The man replied and entered the office. "I'm looking for Amy." the guy said kind of nervous. He putted his bags down - which were filled with clothes.  
"I'm Amy. And you are...?"  
Ty reached out his hand politely. "Ty. Ty Borden." Amy shook his hand. Ty noticed she was shaking, so he let go of her hand almost immediately. "And this is Alex."  
Amy bend down over the desk and saw a beautiful Shepherd. "Oh god, he's beautiful." It took her one second for going around the desk and kneeling down next to the dog. "Hey boy. You're such a beautiful dog, aren't ya?" Amy stood back up and looked at Ty's eyes. Those emerald green eyes made her melt right away. "What are you doing here?"  
Ty took a piece of paper, and Amy thought it was the ad. "You saw the ad? Thank god, you saw the ad! I'm so glad you wanna work here. All you have to do is clean the stalls, feed the horses and brush them." She started.  
"Um..." Ty tried to interrupt her.  
"So I work with horses, you work for them."  
"But..." No luck.  
"Oh, and you'll probably have to help my grandfather to fix fences and all. You'll be staying in the loft up here. Follow me, I'll introduce you to my sister and grandfather." Amy said proud and went out of the office.  
"Okay..." It was too late so say no.

Amy opened the front door and held it open for Ty. "Come in." she said the moment she saw that Ty was hesitating. She pointed at the chair. "You can sit there."  
Ty did what he was told and stared at Amy. "How about your parents?" He asked. He knew what happened to them, Sandra told him, but he wanted to know something more about her dad.  
"They um... They passed away." Amy answered quiet. "My dad died in a war and my mom -"  
"What war?" Ty asked.  
Amy looked at the ground. "In Iraq or something. We don't know what happened to him but -"  
"What was his name?"  
"Why are you asking so many questions about him?" Amy asked eventually. She sat down in front of him, looking in those green eyes again.  
Ty sighed. "I'm a marine." He let it out. He could see Amy's shocked face. "I was in Iraq too. Maybe I know him. What's his name?"  
"Where do you come from?" Amy changed the subject. She didn't feel like talking about her dad to a complete stranger.  
"Calgary. I kinda lived there with my sister and Alex."  
"Calgary? You came all the way from Calgary just to get a job with horses?" Amy stood back up and took a cup. "You must be crazy or something."  
Ty smiled. That's another thing that made Amy melt right away. "Actually I walked all the way here." He smiled even more when he saw Amy's shocked face. "You _walked_?!"  
"Yeah. I like to walk. Especially with Alex. And I came here for this job 'cause it sounded like peaceful work." Ty replied.  
Amy filled the cup with coffee and handed it to Ty, who accepted it with a nod as a thank you. "Well, it's not as peaceful as it looks like. And I like to walk too, but not so far. My horse can't handle that."  
"You have a horse?" Ty asked after he took a sip of his coffee.  
Amy laughed in disbelief. "Of course I have a horse! I live on a ranch, Ty. Everyone who lives on a ranch has a horse!" She laughed.  
Ty felt kind of stupid. "What's his name?"  
"Spartan. I got him after my mom and I saved him." Amy lowered her voice at the end of the sentence.  
"Where is your mom, by the way?" Ty asked. He remembered that Amy wanted to tell him what happened to her, but he was too interested in her dad.  
Amy swallowed and glanced outside. "We had a car accident while we were saving Spartan. There was a storm. Spartan was so afraid, but so was I. And the next thing I can remember is that I woke up in the hospital, surrounded by grandpa and Lou. Nothing else."  
Ty could already feel how sensitive Amy was. He stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"  
"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine." She whispered while tears were filling her eyes once again.  
"Hey, don't say that. It's not your fault, it never is. It's no one's fault." Ty whispered back and took her arm. "Now, where are your sister and grandfather?" he asked to change the subject.


	3. Part 3

**I am so sorry for not uploading for a while. I've been really busy with studying and doing homework. I don't have exams, but I do have a lot of tests and homework. Don't worry, I won't let you guys down. Thanks for being patient with me.**

* * *

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Lou Fleming, Amy's sister," Lou spoke while she shook Ty's hand. "I'm so glad someone is willing to do the job. There is so much work to do since -" Lou's gaze wandered to Amy's as Amy cleared her throat, as a sign Lou had to stop talking. Amy already told Ty what happened to her mom, but Lou and Jack didn't know Ty knew.  
Jack was the next one to shake Ty's hand. "I'm Jack Bartlett, Amy and Lou's grandfather." Ty smiled lightly at him. "Ty," was all he replied. "You have a great house, Mr. Bartlett." Ty made his way to the living room, followed by Jack. Lou and Amy remained in the kitchen. They both kept staring at each other, and Lou was the first one who smiled. "Not bad, that kid." Amy smiled too and glanced at Ty. He really wasn't that bad at all.

Jack looked at the fireplace his grandfather build. "This ranch has been in our family for six generations. 600 acres," he said. Ty didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the fireplace. "I hope one of my granddaughters will take this ranch when I'm..." Now he caught Ty's attention. "I'm sure they will." Ty looked behind him and caught Amy's stare, who immediately looked away.  
"So why did you come here?" Jack wanted to know. He offered Ty to sit on the couch while he sat down himself.  
Ty sat down and swallowed. "I um... I wanted peaceful work, since I'm... Since I got back from war."  
His eyes went wide open as Jack heard the last word. "War? Have you been in a war?"  
"Yeah... In Iraq. I -"  
"Iraq? My son-in-law was there too. Tim?" Jack recalled some memories of him. He missed him since he passed away.  
Ty thought for a while, but couldn't remember a Tim. "I don't know him. Was he Amy and Lou's dad?" He wanted to know for sure.  
"Yeah. But he died, and so did their mother. Tim in that war, and Marion was in a car accident. It was a hard time for Amy and Lou. They finally learned how to live without their dad and then..."  
There was a long silence before Ty cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said. "I should probably unpack my bags and everything, and get to work." He stood up and went to the kitchen. He wasn't good with talking about losses. He still remembered every minute of Drake's last moments. "Hey Amy, can you show me that room again where I am supposed to sleep?" he asked.  
Amy smiled quickly at Lou before she turned to Ty. "Yeah, of course."

Amy opened the door of the loft and let herself in as she was caring one of Ty's bags. "This is where you'll be staying. I know this isn't first class, but at least it's something. It's gonna be very hot in here in the summer, and you'll be freezing here in the winter. Hence the extra blankets," she said as she pointed to a pile of blankets next to his bed.  
"It's okay, I'm used to that," Ty said and took his bag out of Amy's hand. "You shouldn't be caring this, that's not gentlemen-ish of me," he smiled.  
Amy blushed a bit and smiled back. "Well, I guess I was just being friendly." They were both still smiling and staring in each others eyes. Amy cleared her throat as she noticed her stare and looked at the floor. "So um... Are you good now? Do you need something extra?"  
Ty shook his head and turned his back on her. "I'm good. I'm just gonna unpack," he said and opened one of his bags. "I just have ask you something. Is it okay for Alex to stay here too?" he asked and pointed at his dog, who was laying on the bed already.  
"Yeah, that's okay. It's your room now, so..." Amy replied and made her way to the stairs. "I'm gonna work with Melanie. Lou started with dinner so that will be ready in 20 minutes or something, so make sure you're ready by then," she spoke as she was walking down the stairs.  
Ty kept staring at the stairs and smiled. "Okay!" he yelled loud enough so she could hear her. He went back to his bag and started to unpack.

* * *

"So Melanie, let's see what we can do," Amy said and swung with the rope. The owner, Jim, said she had issues with saddles. She started with a join-up, as usual. Melanie trotted fearless but smooth around in the pen. "Good girl," Amy said and made more clacking sounds with her tongue. The join-up went nice and easy, so it didn't last long. She walked up to Melanie with a saddle, and as soon as she lifted the saddle, Melanie reared a bit and jumped away.  
"Be careful, Amy!" someone yelled from the barn. It was Ty. He had been standing there for a couple of minutes. He started to walk closer to the pen, while Amy was trying to catch Melanie again. "It's okay, girl. I'm not going to hurt ya," she said softly. Melanie stopper trotting around the pen as she saw Ty coming closer. She whinnied and made her way to the gate. "I think she likes you," Amy said when Ty reached the pen.  
"Yeah, I think I like her too," Ty replied and glanced at Amy. He really started to like her, though he doesn't really know her.  
Amy smiled and patted Melanie. "No, really. I could use your help." He attached the rope to Melanie's halter and opened the gate.  
"I'd love to help you, Amy. But I don't know anything about horses," Ty said and closed the gate behind Amy.  
With a little smile she looked at Ty. "You don't have to. You just have to 'follow my lead', you have to do what I say, " she explained.  
Ty stopped walking and raised and eyebrow. "Do what you say as in listen to you?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Well, I am your boss now," she smiled and opened Melanie's stall door. "And besides, you don't want to get hurt, do you?"  
With a little smile he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. You're the expert, I'm..." He couldn't find the right word to describe himself. He could say he's a liar? He lied about the job, he didn't want it at all. He just wanted to find Amy and thank her. Now he's working for her. Maybe even falling in love with her.  
"A student," Amy said as she closed the stall.  
Ty woke up from his thoughts and shook is head. "A what? A student?"  
Amy walked up to Ty and started to smile. Her smile turned into a laugh when Ty started to tickle her. "I'm not a student!" he laughed.  
"Dinner's..." Jack entered the barn and saw Amy in Ty's arms. "Ready," he ended his sentence.  
They both cleared their throats and let each other go. "Okay," they both said at the same time. As soon as Jack left the barn again, they looked at each other and smiled again. "Okay, maybe I am a student, but that doesn't matter. I'll help you tomorrow. Promise."


	4. Part 4

Ty decided to tell a bit more about himself at the dinner table. Everyone was listening carefully as he was telling his story. "I was 22 when I joined the army. I didn't do this for myself, but for my dad. He died in a war when I was 12 years old, and I thought it was my call to be in the army too. My best friend, Drake, joined me. He did it for me. And a few months before we got to go home, he died. And I always think it was my fault, 'cause I made him go there. And the next morning -"  
"The army?" A little voice called from the kitchen. Everyone turned their head toward the kitchen to see Mallory, their neighbor. "Who was in a war? I know Tim was. Hi, I'm Mallory."  
With a small sigh, Ty smiled at her. "Hey," he said simply. Their was a long silence as Mallory was standing next to Ty. "You can finish your story, you won't even notice I'm here," Mallory said eventually.  
"Mallory, don't you have to go back home or something? There's nothing to do here now," Amy said, just to get rid of her. She didn't hate Mallory, not at all, but she was really interested in Ty's story. She wanted to know how he was, and who he was.  
Mallory's eyes were half closed as she went back to the kitchen. "Okay. But I'm coming back tomorrow. Mom and dad are going out of town and I can't go with them. See ya!" she yelled as she ran out the door. The moment the door closed, all eyes went back to Ty.  
"I um... I don't think there's something left to say," Ty said and stood up. "Thanks for dinner, Lou. I should probably go back to Alex, he still needs his own food."  
Everyone stayed quiet when Ty left. Lou and Jack were just staring at their plate, Amy at the chair where Ty sat. Everyone was just processing everything Ty said. Especially Amy. He doesn't have a father either, and he also lost his best friend. She stood up and went to the kitchen. "I have to do night check on the horses," she said and went outside too.  
"Well, that was..." Lou whispered and looked at Jack. "Heavy." she finished. "Especially Mallory with her big mouth. If she didn't walk in here, Ty would've -"  
"Lou, Mallory can't do anything about it. It was just the wrong time. I'll help you do dishes, since the rest is gone," he interrupted Lou and stood up with his plate. Lou put her fork down and sighed. She knew that Ty was hiding something, she could feel it.

* * *

Ty was laying on his bed while Alex was eating his food. The 25 year old man sighed and put his hand under his head. "Jeez," he whispered. He was about to tell them about the photo, until that girl walked in. Now he kind of blamed her. But at the other hand he was glad that he didn't had to tell it.  
"Are you okay?" he heard a girl's voice asking. Ty sat up and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Amy smiled back and entered the room. "Settled in already?" she asked when she patted Alex. Ty nodded. There was a silence, until Alex barked at Amy. "Hey!" Ty whispered. The dog stopped barking immediately and sat down. "Sorry, he has never done that before," Ty excused.  
"It's okay," Amy said and looked at him. "I wanna ask you something."  
Ty looked at her and sighed. He wasn't quite exiting about this. What if she's gonna ask why he really came? "Sure."  
With hesitation, Amy sat down on the bed. "When I told you about my mom's death, you said that it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't feel guilty about it. But when you were telling your story, you said you felt guilty for your friend's death. Why? Why do you feel guilty?" She asked. She wasn't sure about asking this in the first place, but she really wanted to know his full story.  
"_I_ brought him there, _I_ wanted him to go with me._ I_ went -"  
"But _I_ wanted my mom to come with me too._ I_ brought her there too. So why shouldn't I feel guilty?" Amy interrupted him.  
"Because it was _her_ decision to go with you!" Ty threw his hands in the air.  
"It was Drake's decision too! So you should feel guilty either!" Amy yelled back and stood up. There was a moment of silence. A silence that said more that words could. "Maybe you should think about that, like I did." She finished and turned around.  
Ty stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Amy, wait." He stood up as fast as he could and took her arm, right before she wanted to go downstairs. "Maybe you're right. But there's still a piece of me that feels guilty."  
"I know, and that piece won't go away. There will always be a part that feels guilty, I know. I have that too," Amy told him. She kept thinking about here mom when she said these words. "But we'll be okay. Maybe -" Amy stopped when she looked into Ty's emerald green eyes. She melted even more than she first did. She could feel her body heating up as Ty stared back in her eyes. She could feel herself breathing harder. She could feel the touching of Ty's hand on her face. "Um.." Amy looked down at the ground and took Ty's hand from her cheek. "Maybe... Um... I should..." Amy didn't know what to say, so she just turned around and ran downstairs.


	5. Part 5

Jack was pouring in some coffee, and Lou just finished making a cup of tea. "You know, I can tell that I'm pretty good at making tea," she smiled. "I guess that's something I got from mom. She was the best in it." Jack nodded and smiled too.  
"Hey," Amy said out of breath when she came in. Her cheeks were still red and her heart was still racing against the clock, because of Ty.  
Lou noticed the signs and nodded toward the living room. "We need to talk," she said while she was making her way to the living room. Amy sighed and followed her. They both sat down on the couch. "What's going on?" Lou asked.  
Amy lifted an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
"You and Ty. There's definitely something going on between you two."  
"There isn't!" Amy kept her voice down but yelled at the same time. "I was just checking if he was settled in already, nothing else."  
Lou put her cup of tea on the table and crossed her arms. "Amy, I can see those things. I noticed it from the moment you walked in. Your face was all read, you were out of breath, your heart was beating extra fast,... Just tell me!"  
"Okay, nothing happened in the loft, but maybe there's something... I mean, he's so... His eyes, his smile, his muscles... I think I'm staring to like him," Amy smiled at the end of her sentence. She hasn't been like this since her ex-boyfriend cheated on her. Amy promised herself not to fall in love, but she might had to break that promise.  
"I knew it!" Lou punched her sister gently. "But don't fall too hard, too fast," she warned her, "it'll hurt. You know that." Lou took her cup and stood up. "So there wasn't a kiss or a hug in the loft?" She teased Amy.  
"Lou!" Amy yelled and smiled. Lou was right, she can't fall too fast.

* * *

"Morning," Amy murmured when she entered the kitchen. She took a glass and poured in some juice. "Is Ty up already?" she asked with a sleepy voice.  
"I'm right here," Ty said from the hall way. He was putting on his shoes, ready to go outside. "Why?"  
Amy looked at him and smiled. "I was just wondering. And don't forget that I need you today," she reminded him.  
Ty nodded and opened the front door. "I won't forget," he replied and went outside. Amy glanced outside and stared at Ty.  
"Having a good view?" Amy spooked and spilled some juice on the ground. "Lou!"  
Amy completed her juice and went back to her bedroom, to get dressed.  
"What was that all about?" Jack asked confused. He remembered that they were talking about something yesterday, but he had no idea about what. Now he knew it was about Ty.  
Lou smiled a bit. "Nothing. It's just... Nothing."

"Ty, do you mind putting Melanie in the round pen for me? I still have to feed the others," Amy asked as she put hay in Spartan's stall.  
Ty nodded and went to Melanie's stall with a halter. After five minutes of figuring out how the halter was supposed to be put on, he opened the stall door and went outside. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Ty led Melanie to the round pen and let her free. Melanie galloped the other way of the round pen and whinnied. "Is she always that excited when she goes outside?" Ty asked when he came back.  
Amy laughed a bit. "Yeah." She was patting Spartan's neck while she was watching Ty. She couldn't help it, she was falling for him.  
"Is there something...?" Ty asked and looked behind him for a second. "Amy?"  
"Oh, sorry," Amy excused herself, though she kept staring at him. It felt as if she couldn't take her eyes off of him. As if her eyes were attached to his. Ty walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her eyes. Amy shook her head and smiled. "God, I'm sorry!" she excused herself again and smiled.  
Ty smiled back. "It's okay, I have that too sometimes," he admitted. "But at least I can do it subtle," he laughed. Amy punched him gently and smiled back. "C'mon, Melanie's waiting.

Amy made sure Melanie kept trotting around in the pen, telling Ty what she was doing. Ty was standing right next to her, not leaving her side. "Good girl," she said happy. She made her stop and turned her back on her. "So, this is the moment that we'll find out if she trusts us or not," Amy whispered. She slowly took Ty's hand and took a deep breath.  
Ty looked down and their hands and smiled. Suddenly he felt a nose on his shoulder, which made him smile even more. "I think it's working," he whispered. He slowly patted Melanie's neck. Amy looked up at him and smiled back. "It is."  
"What am I supposed to do now?" Ty asked.  
Amy turned to face the horse, still holding Ty's hand. "Nothing. We'll do the rest later. She has done enough for now," she said and also patted Melanie's neck.  
Ty nodded and looked at their hands again. Amy cleared her throat and let go of his hand. "We should let her graze in the paddock for a while," she said and took Melanie's halter and rope. "I'll see you in the barn."  
"Okay," Ty whispered and watched them walk away. He really had to tell her what was going on, about the picture. He was falling in love with her, and he didn't want to hurt himself nor Amy.


	6. Part 6

Amy came in the barn heard someone in the office. It couldn't be Ty 'cause he was still outside. "Hello?" Amy made her way slowly to the office. "Lou? What're you doing here? I thought you never..." Amy saw her sister's red eyes and came closer. "What's wrong?"  
Lou sighed and looked around. "It's just... Mom... She just to be here everyday and in some way I was looking for her. Then I realized she isn't here anymore." She tried her best at holding back her tears, but it didn't work. "I miss her so much," she cried and sat down on the desk.  
"Me too, Lou. But we gotta be strong, okay? For mom," Amy said and thought of what Ty said, and what she told Ty. "I know that she'll be proud of you _right now_."  
Lou looked up and smiled a bit. "Yeah? Why?"  
"'Cause you're in the barn," Amy laughed and took Lou's arm.  
With a little smile, Lou took Amy's hand. "Yeah, she must be very proud." She stood up and wiped her tears away. "Anyway, what's up with you and Ty now?"  
Amy punched her sister gently and smiled. "You just don't know when to stop, do ya?" She kept staring at her sister, and knew she was still waiting for the answer. "I don't know, Lou. I just... We were doing a join-up with Melanie, and I took his hand. I don't know why, I just did. We were just standing so close to each other, I just had to grab it. And then I just let it go and walked away. I mean, I didn't leave him behind, but I just..." Amy sighed.  
Lou smiled. "You guys will be fine."  
"Who says that?" Amy stood back up and walked around. "I barely know Ty, how can I love him?" Amy felt desperate, she had no idea what to do.  
"Maybe you should talk to him a-"  
"No, Lou!" Amy snapped at her, "I'm not going to do that! I can't talk to him about my feelings. I told you before, I barely know him!" She yelled at her sister.  
Lou stood up and walked out. "I was just tryin' to help you!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Ty asked as he walked in the barn. Amy was sitting on the desk in the office, staring at the ground. "Amy?" Amy kept staring at the ground, she didn't notice Ty at all. Ty walked closer and touched her hand. Amy spooked and looked up. "What?"  
Ty smiled. "What's up?" he asked again.  
"Oh, nothing," Amy replied and cleared her throat. She looked at Ty and saw this look in his eyes, that told her that he knew something's wrong. "Okay, I just had a fight with Lou," she let it out.  
"About what?" Ty asked with compassion.  
Amy shook her head, "It's nothing, just..." Amy got tears in her eyes and swallowed. She looked the other way, 'cause she didn't want Ty to see her crying. But he already saw it. "Hey?" he whispered and placed his hand on her cheek, making her to turn her head. "You can tell me, you know that?"  
"It's my mom... I miss her..." Amy's tears started to rush down her face, "I miss her so much." Ty came closer and pulled her off the desk, taking her into his arms. "It's okay," he soothed her. Ty hugged her really tight, not planning on letting her go anytime soon. Her head fitted perfectly in his neck, his hands around her waist, like it was meant to be. Ty gave her some space and wiped a tear away. "It's okay," he whispered again.  
Amy smiled a bit and wiped off another tear. "I'm sorry," she said and laughed a bit.  
"For what?"  
"For this, I shouldn't be bothering you with this, at all."  
Ty caressed her hair and smiled. "You don't have to apologize for that at all. I'm here for you."  
"Thank you," Amy said and looked up, right in those emerald green eyes. She got lost, like she always did. She came closer and hugged him again. Not because she needed that hug, just because she wanted to have that feeling of being safe again. To feel how his arms fitted perfectly around her waist. Amy let go of him and looked the other way. "I can't..."  
"What?"  
Amy shook her head. "I'm just scared," she whispered. Ty didn't say anything, he waited for the rest to come. And there was. "I'm just scared of getting close to anyone, 'cause every time I do, they leave." She could feel Ty's stare on her face, but she was too scared to look at him now.  
"What... are you talking about?" Ty asked confused.  
Amy shook her head once more. "Nothing, it's stupid. I don't want you to get the feeling that I'm a silly girl that only cries," Amy said and looked at him.  
Ty looked back at her and smiled. "Well, maybe I am starting to get that feeling," he said softly. Amy laughed and punched him gently. "See," Ty said, "your smile is beautiful. I wish I could see it more."  
Another smile appeared on Amy's face. She nodded. "I know, but it's hard now," Amy replied. "Maybe you're the one who has to help me with that," she said quietly. They kept looking at each other, waiting for the other one to start talking. Eventually Ty took the lead. "Is it working?" he asked with a half-smile. Amy smiled again and nodded. "It is."


	7. Part 7

**Sorry guys, my internet was gone at Friday the 3rd, so I couldn't upload anymore. But I'm back now! This chapter won't be as long as the others, since it's meant to be a Tamy chapter. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

_"Mom?" Amy looked around and walked in circles, her body was shivering of fear. "Mom?" she yelled again through the woods. She kept turning and running, until she saw a dark shade behind a tree. It was dark, so she couldn't see who it was. She took a few steps towards the tree, but stopped immediately. The shadow was gone. "Mom?!"_

"Amy?" Ty rushed over the living room - followed by Alex - and looked down at Amy, who was laying on the couch, breathing fast. "Amy, are you okay?"  
With a little sigh, she nodded. "Yeah, it was just a dream." She wiped her forehead and sat up. "Just a dream," she whispered to herself, so she could calm down a bit.  
Ty sat down next to her and rushed one hand over her back. "What was it about?" He wanted to know. He was worried about her, and Amy could see it in his eyes.  
"I couldn't..." Amy stared at the fire place as her hands started shaking. "I couldn't find her," she whispered. One hand started to look for something on the couch. Eventually, she came across Ty's hand and held it, as if she needed it to stay steady. "I couldn't find my mom. One second she was there, and the next... I didn't really feel like a dream though."  
Ty looked at their hands and thought of earlier today, when they were with Melanie. He sorta figured it out. Whenever something really good or really bad was happening, she wanted something to hold. And it was always his hand. "I know where she is, you don't gave to look for her anymore." Ty whispered, rubbing his thumb over her hand. Amy looked up at him and frowned. Ty pointed with his free hand at her chest and smiled, "Right there."  
Amy smiled back. "You're right."  
He squeezed her hand and looked in her crystal blue eyes. He met those eyes almost a week ago, but he felt he had known them for ever. He had to admit, he way falling in love with them. Not just with her eyes, but everything, inside out. But maybe it was all too soon.  
Amy cleared her throat when she realized they had been staring at each other for the past minute. This minute felt like a life time. "Where are grandpa and Lou actually?" She asked. She wanted to let go of his hand, but Ty wouldn't let her.  
"They went to Maggies to buy some things," Ty answered shyly. He knew Amy was a bit worried with him holding her hand, but this was perfect. Her hand fitted perfectly in his, like it was meant to be.  
Her mind wanted to pull her hand back, but her heart said 'no'. His hands were warm around hers, and she felt safe. That dream was long gone. "You know," Amy started and glanced at the fire place, "when we first met," her eyes went back to Ty's, "I never thought you'd be so important to me."  
Ty smiled. "Me neither. But I'm glad we did."  
With a little smile, Amy nodded. "Yeah, me too. But don't you think it's... weird?"  
"What?" Ty shrugged.  
"That, when you feel down and when you think there's no better option that quitting, someone walks by and kind of saves your dreams? Saves your life?"  
Ty shrugged again. "What's weird about it? Some things are... meant to be," he answered. There was a small silence before Amy stood up, pulling Ty with her. She was ready to let go and leave, but Ty's hand moved from her hand to her arm, stopping her from going. "Wait.." Amy turned to face him, but didn't realize how close they were actually standing. But Ty did.  
He grabbed her waist with his both hands and pulled her a bit closer. He looked right through her eyes while his hands were moving from his waist to her cheeks. Amy wanted to say something, but Ty cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but it just had to happen.  
Amy lifted her hands up to his neck and rubbed his hair gently. She smiled through the kiss, but didn't want to leave his mouth. She wasn't sure if this was right or wrong either, but she wasn't a kid anymore. She was a 22-year-old girl who was mature enough to make her own decision. And this was a good one.  
They cut off the kiss, but their eyes were still closed, both afraid to look at each other. Amy eventually pulled back and opened her eyes, staring at the ground. Ty could feel her hands slipping away from his neck, knowing there was something wrong. He took a step back and sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized and opened his eyes too. "I shouldn't -"  
"No, Ty! It's not you. It's just... Maybe we're rushing things?"  
Ty looked the other way and nodded. "Maybe we are..."


End file.
